T'es complètement cinglé Potter !
by Roxane Sanka Malfoy
Summary: Chapitre Unique...Quand Harry doit choisit d'épouser Malfoy pour lui éviter la prison, que ce passetil? Gros délire sortit de mon esprit tortu et vicieux Slash ET Lemon ! Vous êtez prévenus !


o0o0o0oo0o0o0oo0o0o0o

_**« T'es complètement fou…Potter ! »**_

o0o0o0oo0o0o0oo0o0o0o

**_Disclamer :_** Rien n'est à moi…

**_Note de l'auteur :_** Bah…rien en fait…à si en fait. C'est un slash (donc les homophobe allez vous faire foutre !) ET un lemon !

_Rating _**_M_**

o0o0o0oo0o0o0oo0o0o0o

Harry regarda, une fois de plus, son reflet dans le miroir, se souriant nerveusement.

**_ - Alors…_** ?

Hermione s'avança vers lui alors qu'il pivotait pour lui faire face.

**_ - Parfait._** Dit-elle en arrangeant le nœud de cravate. **_Vraiment parfait…_**ajouta-t-elle pour elle-même.

La porte de la petite pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient s'ouvrit révélant Remus Lupin habillé d'une robe de sorcier tout aussi doré que ses yeux. Il sourit en détaillant le fils de son meilleur ami. Harry portait un pantalon noir qui glissait parfaitement le long de ses jambes, une chemise d'un blanc éclatant recouvrant son torse musclé et ses larges épaules. Par-dessus avait été passée une cape couleur nuit retenue par une broche d'argent représentant un Lys. Le tout dans la soie la plus belle.

_** - On y va.**_

Hermione sortie rapidement de la pièce pour aller prendre place parmi les invités.  
Remus tandis un bras à Harry qui l'accepta en souriant.  
Tout en avançant vers la Grande Salle de Poudlard où aller être célébré son mariage, Harry pensa que c'était son père qui aurait du le mener à l'autel. Il chassa ses sombres pensées en secouant la tête.  
_Ce jour devait être le plus beau de sa vie.  
_Les violons et le piano entamèrent la marche nuptiale à l'instant même où Harry se présenta à l'entrée de la Salle.  
Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur son amant, il eut le souffle coupé. _Un parfait contraste avec lui._ Il était vêtu tout de noir faisant ressortir sa peau d'albâtre et ses cheveux d'or blanc encadraient son visage d'Ange, qui pour ce jour avait perdu son air méprisant.  
_« Son Draco…mon Ange…à moi seul. » _pensa Harry, se souvenant comment ils s'étaient promis l'un à l'autre quelques semaines auparavant.

o0o0o0o_Flash Back_o0o0o0o

Le tribunal était bondé. Le procès le plus attendu, depuis la fin de la guerre, allait prendre fin. Bientôt tout le monde connaîtrait le sort de Draco Malfoy.

**_ - Pr.Dumbledore maintenez-vous votre témoignage affirmant que Draco Malfoy fut espion pendant la guerre ?_**

_** - Oui.**_

_** - Sur cette dernière réponse le jury se retira pour délibérer. Après plus d'une heure, ils revinrent. Celui qui semblait être le meneur pris la parole.**_

**_ - Bien_** que le fait que Mr.Malfoy est été un espion a été prouvé, on ne peut fermer les yeux sur ses crimes. L'Accusé est donc déclaré coupable d'avoir été Mangemort, d'avoir torturé et tué, sorciers et moldus. La peine est…l'emprisonnement à vie à Askaban.

Draco ne cilla même pas à l'entente du verdict, gardant un visage, froid, méprisant, impassible. Le Juge prit à son tour la parole.

_** - Comme le veut la loi sorcière, le Sorcier condamné pourra éviter la prison si un sorcier ou une sorcière se porte garant de lui en l'épousant. **_

Malfoy eut un sourire résigné qui décida Harry a agir, trouvant injuste qu'il soit envoyé en prison pour les avoir aidé. Draco n'avait pas mérité ce jugement. Souriant une dernière fois en repensant à ce roman moldu de Victor Hugo, Harry se leva et pris la parole, sous le regard éberlué de la salle.

_** - Je…me porte garant de Mr.Malfoy !**_

Harry, fut heureux, même si cela allez sans aucun doute lui apporter d'innombrables ennuis, il aurait au moins eut la chance de voix une autre expression sur le visage de Malfoy, autre que du mépris.

**_ - Je pense que tout est réglé !_** déclara joyeusement Dumbledore, brisant les liens de Malfoy. **_Harry je pense que vous devriez aller chez toi avant que les journalistes ne vous sautent dessus._**

Le jeune homme acquiesça et se dirigea vers son futur mari. « _Par Merlin, mais dans qu'elle merde je me suis encore fourrée ?_ ». il saisit le dernier héritier Malfoy, par le poignet et transplana chez lui.

Au moment même où ils réapparurent, Draco reprit ses esprits.

**_ - Bordel de putain de merde ! Qu'est-ce que t'as, encore, foutu, Potter ?_** hurla le jeune homme.

Harry énervé du ton que prenait son vis-à-vis, répondit de la même façon.

_** - Je t'ai évité Askaban !**_

_** - Et je dois être reconnaissant je suppose ?**_

_** - Oui.**_

**_ - Va te faire foutre, Potter, si tu crois que je vais devenir ton chienchien !_**

Comprenant le raisonnement de Draco, Harry se radoucit immédiatement.

**_ - Mais je ne demande rien, Malfoy. Si tu veux on se mari et après tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie. C'était juste pour t'éviter Askaban. Je trouvais le jugement injuste._**

o0o0o0oo0o0o0oo0o0o0o

Deux semaines qu'il était chez Potter, avec Potter. 24 heures sur 24, dans la même maison, les même pièces et il devenait barge. Il avait apprit à apprécier le jeune homme brun et souriant, toujours joyeux malgré se qu'il avait vécu. Et il s'était aussi rendu compte qu'il le désirait. Il désirait cette bouche fine et claire. Ses yeux verts si profonds et purs. Ce corps musclé, naturellement bronzé. Tout, tout dans Potter lui faisait perdre la tête. Et le seul qui ne s'en rendait pas comte était le principale consternait. Se promenant torse nu à travers la maison, sortant de la salle de bain vêtu en tout et pour tout d'une serviette noué autour de la taille, et trempé. Leurs amis qui était venus leurs rendre visite s'en était vite aperçus, s'en amusant et faisant des paris sur l'issue de leur cohabitation ''_forcée_''.

**_ - Salut Dray._** Baille le survivant en arrivant pour prendre son petit déjeuner vêtu uniquement d'un bas de pyjame en satin noir.

Ledit Dray étouffa un gémissement de plaisir ; et d'horreur : l'entente de cet affreux surnom que Potter persistait à utiliser, ce qui finalement ne le dérangé pas plus que ça.  
Voyant le brun lécher son doigt après l'avoir trempé dans la confiture de myrtille, Draco se dit qu'il faudrait qu'il mette son plan en action dés la fin du déjeuner, quitte à prendre le plus gros râteau de sa vie. Il savait qu'il avait des chances, vu qu'il savait que Harry était gay, ça avait fait les choux gras de la presse durant toute leurs 6ème année.

Sortant de la salle à manger, en discutant de tout et de rien, il suivit Harry jusqu'à sa chambre. Arrivé devant il ouvrit la porte, poussant le jeune homme dans la pièce, avant de la refermer derrière lui.

**_ - Qu'est ce que tu fais ?_** demanda Harry, interloqué.

**_ - Je mets mon plan en action._** Répondit le blond d'une voix sensuelle, en s'avançant vers lui de manière prédatrice.

**_ - Ton…plan…_**répéta le brun visiblement mal à l'aise.

_** - Oui, c'est ça.**_

**_ - Et il consiste en quoi ?_** questionna-t-il en relevant la tête et en plantant ses orbes émeraudes dans celles orage de son vis à vis.

_** - En quoi il consiste ? Et bien j'ai très très très envie de faire l'amour à un grand gryffindor brun.**_

« _Enfin !_ » songea Harry avant qu'une lueur d'amusement et de désir s'allume également dans ses yeux. Décidant d'entrer dans le jeu, il pris à son tour la parole.

_** - Personnellement, je préfère les blonds serpentard. **_

**_ - Ça_** **_ne me dit absolument rien_**. Lâcha Draco avant de s'emparer passionnément des lèvres d'Harry.

Déplaçant sa bouche derrière l'oreille du brun, il commença à lécher, mordiller, sucer, ce qui fit que Harry mit le tête en arrière soupirant de contentement, en lui laissant libre accès à sa gorge qu'il se fit un plaisir d'honorer. Après quelques pas, Draco sentant qu'ils avaient butés dans le lit, allongea le survivant en s'installant sur ses hanches. Il embrassa une fois de plus les lèvres douces qui lui étaient offerte avant de s'attaquer aux tétons de l'homme alanguit et gémissant sous lui. Suivant le tracé des muscles, il descendit toujours plus bas rendant fou de plaisir et de désir Harry. Et étant lui-même horriblement excité par les bruits produit par l'autre. Arrivé à l'élastique du pantalon, il fit lentement courir sa langue d'un coté à l'autre du bas ventre, faisant gémir l'autre, plus fort, si c'était possible.

_**- Draco…Dray ; s'il te plaît.**_

**_ - S'il te plaît quoi ?_** questionna Malfoy se sentant d'humeur taquine, malgré sa propre excitation qui se rappelé douloureusement à lui.

**_ - Mon pantalon…enlève…s'il te plaît…_**lui murmura-t-il en le tira vers lui pour l'embrasser.

Rompant le baiser, Draco accéda enfin à le requête du Gryffindor, en lui retirant lentement son pantalon, prenant soin de caresser avec ses doigts et sa mangue chaque parcelle de peau.

**_ - Toi aussi, déshabilles toi._** Ordonna Harry.

Le blond se redressa défit lentement sa chemise, la faisant doucement glisser sur le sol, avant de s'attaquer à son pantalon et son boxer qui rejoignirent rapidement sa chemise. Harry dut se retenir de jouir immédiatement, face à la vue d'une Draco Malfoy nu devant lui, se disant qu'il n'y avait rien de plus érotique. Après s'être observer mutuellement, l'ancien espion reprit sa place entre les jambes du brun et alla souffler doucement sur ses testicules.

_** - Ô Dieu, encore. **_

Amusé du comportement de son amant Draco recommença, faisant crier le brun.

_** - Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je face, Harry ?**_

**_ - Tu…le sais_**. Hâleta ledit Harry, difficilement.

_** - Je veux que tu le dises !**_

**_ - Au bordel de…_**coupé par le souffle du blond qui se trouvait maintenant tout proche de son gland le brun abdiqua. Suce moi, au mon Dieu, s'il te plait.

Accédant avec plaisir à la demande de son partenaire Draco fit courir sa langue le long du sexe d'Harry, caressant ses bourses d'une main. Les gémissements de Harry se firent rapidement plus fort, sa respiration plus difficile et le blond su qu'il allait venir. Refermant une dernière fois ses lèvres sur le sexe érigé, il exerça une légère pression et il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le brun jouisse. Harry attira Draco à lui pour l'embrassé, goûtant sa propre saveur sur les lèvres du blond.

_** - Je veux…te sentir en moi. Je veux que tu me prennes.**_

Draco lui sourit en lui présentant ses doigts. Il les lèche, sans quitter l'autre des yeux puis Draco guida sa main jusqu'à son entrée. Il titilla longuement son anus avant d'y plonger un doigt. Le survivant envoya sa tête en arrière sous l'effet du plaisir. Rapidement Draco ajouta un doigt puis deux, quand il fut assez préparé il les retira et se plaça correctement entre les cuisses de son amant. Il le regarda, en une lueur interrogative dans le regarde. Impatiemment le brun noua ses jambes autour de ses hanches et l'attira vers lui, s'empala totalement et complètement sur lui. Draco poussa un grognement roque alors qu'il se mettait à bouger. Ses mouvements en parfait accord avec l'autre.  
Leurs mouvements se firent plus rapidement, plus désordonné et ils atteignirent l'orgasme rapidement. Draco après s'être retiré du brun s'écroula à côté de lui.  
Après quelques minutes où ils reprirent leurs souffles Harry prit la parole.

_** - Est-ce que tu veux m'épouser.**_

**_ - Ce n'est pas se qui était prévu ?_** questionna Dray.

**_ - Oui mais ce que je veux savoir, c'est si toi, tu_** _veux**, vraiment. **_

_** - Oui, je crois.**_

Lui souriant Harry se blottit dans se bras et alla rapidement rejoindre ses rêves.

o0o0o0o_Flash Back End_o0o0o0o

_** - Mr. Draco Lucius Malfoy voulez-vous prendre Harry James Potter, ici présent, comme légitime époux. **_

Apparemment il était tellement perdu dans ses souvenirs qu'il ne s'était même pas aperçut qu'il se trouvait en face du Directeur de Poudlard, qui célébré leur union.

**_ - Oui._** La réponse fut net claire, mais contenait tellement d'émotion que ça émue Harry.

_** - Et vous, Harry James Potter consentez-vous à prendre Draco Lucius Malfoy, ici présent, comme légitime époux.**_

_** - Oui.**_

Dumbledore leur sourit et leva sa baguette, deux rubans noir et argent apparurent et vinrent s'entourer autour de leurs poignet, disparaissant au contact de leurs peaux pour ne laisser, à l'intérieur de leur poignet gauche, que les symbole d'amour et de fidélité elfique tatouer dans les deux couleurs des rubans. Hermione et Blaise s'avancèrent vers chacun d'eux leur tendant un anneau d'argent gravé du prénom de l'autre, qu'ils se passèrent mutuellement à l'annulaire gauche.

_** - Je vous déclare unis, dans la vie ou la mort, par les liens du mariage. Vous pouvez vous embrasse. **_

Draco attira Harry à lui et l'embrassa, sellant la promesse d'amour qu'il lui avait fait en acceptant de l'épouser.

o0o0o0oo0o0o0oo0o0o0o

FIN

o0o0o0oo0o0o0oo0o0o0o


End file.
